


Stucky Short Shorts and Flash Fiction

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Bucky/Steve short shorts and flash fiction (under 1k) from Tumblr. Ratings and content vary. Each chapter has a header with more information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast is Ready, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes Bucky up with a homemade breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/95395922226/slightly-nsfw-bucky-slightly-nsfw-steve) with great inspiration from this [slightly nsfw 'Bucky'](http://2hot2bstr8.tumblr.com/post/94065763916/i-could-so-get-used-to-this) and this [slightly nsfw 'Steve'](http://uncuts.tumblr.com/post/95561108298)[](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/116306807701/from-littlehornet-post-catws-steve-in-panties)

**Title** : Breakfast is Ready  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : G  
**Word Count** : 435  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/95395922226/slightly-nsfw-bucky-slightly-nsfw-steve) with great inspiration from this [slightly nsfw 'Bucky'](http://2hot2bstr8.tumblr.com/post/94065763916/i-could-so-get-used-to-this) and this [slightly nsfw 'Steve'](http://uncuts.tumblr.com/post/95561108298)[  
](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/116306807701/from-littlehornet-post-catws-steve-in-panties)

“Buck, wake up; breakfast is ready,” calls Steve, rapping his knuckles against the door jamb before heading back toward the kitchen.

Bucky groans and rubs his face against the pillow he’s clutching— _Steve’s_  pillow because he’d stolen it the moment Steve got out of bed. He flaps his metal hand at their open bedroom door even though he heard Steve’s footfalls as he’d walked back to the kitchen. Inhaling slowly, he peels his eyes open, shaking his hair out of his face and grimacing as he picks a lock out of his mouth.

He smells the sweet waft of maple bacon, hears more sizzling in a pan under the soft sounds of Steve humming. His stomach rumbles over the delightful scent of homemade breakfast and Bucky huffs a whine as he climbs out of bed. After scratching the sheet wrinkles on his abdomen, he gathers his hair behind his head, tying the mess with the hair tie on his nightstand. He rubs his hands over his face and heads for the kitchen just as Steve yells again, “Bucky, hurry up or I’m gonna eat all of it!”

Steve’s at the stove cooking, still dressed in only his underpants. Pressing up against Steve’s back, Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and hooks his chin over Steve’s shoulder. “Doesn’t really look like breakfast is ready, Stevie,” he says, burying his face against Steve’s neck and squeezing him.

“So maybe I’ve still got a few pancakes to make.”

Bucky groans and rubs his stubble against Steve’s throat. “Okay, then, let me know when they’re done,” he says, snatching a crisp piece of bacon and going into the living room. He devours the perfectly fried meat before collapsing face first on the couch. They don’t need as much sleep as they used to, but he relishes loafing around when they don’t have any plans. Loves spending the day in bed curled around Steve until their bellies protest their laziness. His stomach grumbles again and he wishes he’d stolen more bacon.

A few minutes later, Steve quietly sits next to his head and twirls his ponytail, fingers tenderly dragging between Bucky’s shoulders and making him shiver. “Pancakes are done,” says Steve, slapping his back when he lifts a brow at Steve. “Honest this time, Buck.”

“Thought you were  _always_  honest,” answers Bucky, rolling onto his side and smirking at Steve.

“I sure wasn’t lying when I said I’d eat all of it if you didn’t hurry up,” says Steve, grinning at Bucky before they race each other to the kitchen. Steve wins, but he is kind enough to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Accidental Purchase, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds a pair of shorts shorts that Steve bought on accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/100587587621/ok-but-imagine-steve-wearing-short-shorts-right) in response to [Aimee'](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)s prompt: _Ok but imagine Steve wearing short shorts right, and one day Bucky sees them and is like wtf Steve because... he's never seen his man wear those, right? Instead of confronting Steve, he puts them on himself TO SHOW OFF HIS FUZZ AND STEVE GETS ALL FLUSTERED_

**Title** : Accidental Purchase  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Word Count** : 293  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff, implied sex, endearments  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/100587587621/ok-but-imagine-steve-wearing-short-shorts-right) in response to [Aimee'](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)s prompt:  _Ok but imagine Steve wearing short shorts right, and one day Bucky sees them and is like wtf Steve because... he's never seen his man wear those, right? Instead of confronting Steve, he puts them on himself TO SHOW OFF HIS FUZZ AND STEVE GETS ALL FLUSTERED_

Steve hadn’t intended to buy the short shorts. They looked longer on the website, but he tried them on when they arrived and the material was soft and they kept his legs cool so he didn’t bother returning them. He hadn’t worn them since Bucky had been back, but it was hot as anything and they only had plans to go to the corner market for a quick errand. 

He returned to their bedroom, intent on finding his shorts, but he froze in the doorway with his jaw dropped. 

“Didn’t know you liked hot pants, baby doll; figured you got enough of ‘em during your bond pushing days,” said Bucky, shorts pulled taut over Bucky’s thick thighs. He dragged his fingers from his kneecaps up to the shorts, fuzz lifting under the pull of his digits.  
  
“Buck, you absolutely can _not_ —” started Steve, swallowing hard when Bucky stood and slunk toward him.  
  
"Absolutely cannot  _what_ , Steve?” he asked, standing in front of Steve with his arms crossed. Steve huffed through his nose and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s thighs, fingers playing over his leg hair. They ventured higher, up under the leg holes where the shorts just barely covered the bottom curve of his ass. Steve’s cheeks burned and he smirked.   
  
Steve groaned and leant forward, Bucky palming his ass as they kissed. He bit his lower lip when they parted, eyes dropping to Bucky’s thickening length beneath the short shorts. “I think we can do that errand later…”  
  
"Yeah?” asked Bucky, twirling them around and guiding Steve toward their bed by the waistband of his boxer-briefs. He pushed Steve onto the mattress and crawled in between Steve’s spread legs, winking as he said, “Sure. But you’re definitely gonna have to wear different shorts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Stud, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets tipsy on Asgardian mead and calls Bucky 'Stud.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/109238624301/steve-throwing-himself-super-dramatic-on-the-bed) in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _Steve throwing himself super dramatic on the bed, holding his hand against his forehead, looking up from beneath his eyelashes and whispering "take me now, stud." to Bucky._

**Title** : Stud  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : M  
**Word Count** : 279  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier Established relationship, alcohol use/slight inebriation, domestic fluff, implied sex, endearments  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/109238624301/steve-throwing-himself-super-dramatic-on-the-bed) in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _Steve throwing himself super dramatic on the bed, holding his hand against his forehead, looking up from beneath his eyelashes and whispering "take me now, stud." to Bucky._

Bucky gets them back up to their suite and Steve sighs, flopping back onto their bed and pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. He catches his lower lip between his teeth and spreads his legs, looking at Bucky through his lashes. “Take me now, stud,” he whispers, winking and dragging his fingers down over his abdomen, teasing the line of his cock beneath his button-fly.

“Stud?” asks Bucky, folding his arms across his chest, eyebrow cocked. “Did Thor share a little something special with you when I wasn’t lookin’?”

Steve glares and lifts his hips. “Don’t you want to?” he asks, sliding his fingers through his hair and one-handedly unbuttoning his jeans.

“I always want to, Stevie. You’ve just never called me  _stud_ before,” laughs Bucky, watching Steve get himself out of his jeans, Steve’s cock thick beneath his tight boxer-briefs. Dropping onto the bed, he crawls between Steve’s thighs, walking his fingers up and down Steve’s fuzzy shins.

“Maybe you haven’t deserved it until now,” says Steve, sliding his arm behind his head and letting Bucky unbutton his shirt, parting the fabric and caressing his bare stomach. Bucky leans over him and he rolls his hips, grinding against Bucky’s crotch, dick catching on Bucky’s bulge.

“Mm, yeah? I’ll show you exactly how much I deserve it,” growls Bucky, pressing his metal hand next to Steve’s head and smirking down at him. Steve swallows hard, teeth scraping along his bottom lip, hips jerking again. He dips down and bites kisses along Steve’s jaw, sucking on Steve’s earlobe before he whispers, “Doll, after I’m done with you, you won’t have to think twice about calling me  _stud_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)


	4. Boner, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets Steve hard in a movie theater and then takes care of his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/110370820541/whispers-steve-saying-boner) in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _whispers Steve saying boner_

**Title** : Boner  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Word Count** : 279  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, implied public sex, implied oral sex, endearments  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/110370820541/whispers-steve-saying-boner) in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _whispers Steve saying boner_

“Buck,  _stop_ ,” sighs Steve, pulling away from Bucky’s mouth and pushing Bucky’s hand off of his thigh. He reaches to put the armrest back down between them, stopping when Bucky frowns.  
  
Bucky snatches back his hand, resting it on his own leg instead and draping his other arm around the back of Steve’s seat. “Fuck, Steve, m’sorry. What’s up?” he asks, playing with the hair at Steve’s nape, smiling when Steve tips his head back into the cradle of his fingers.  
  
"You’re makin’—” starts Steve, voice near silent in the movie theater, “you’re getting me—you’re giving me a,” he swallows and gestures at his lap, “ _boner_.”  
  
Bucky struggles to hold back a laugh, a sharp breath escaping his nose. He scratches the back of Steve’s neck and asks, “Boner?”  
  
” _Yes_ ,” hisses Steve, lifting his hips slightly, bringing Bucky’s attention to the swell of his dick in his jeans.  
  
"Well thank god you’re enjoyin’ my kisses, doll,” says Bucky, not sure what the issue is. He leans in and kisses the join of Steve’s jaw, Steve’s groan a rumble between them. “But what’s the problem?”  
  
“We’re in a  _public_  movie theater, jerk.” Steve turns to face Bucky, brows raising when Bucky finds his mouth, metal hand curving over his thigh, fingertips teasing the inner seam of his jeans. He gasps, legs falling apart as Bucky slides his hand toward his cock.  
  
"That is empty except for us, Stevie,” laughs Bucky, not even attempting to keep his voice down. “Now, how about you unzip them jeans and let me take care of your  _boner_ ,” he says, winking before kneeling on the floor and spreading Steve’s thighs apart with his shoulders.

 


	5. Hot Damn, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up to Uptown Funk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/112325425141/ok-but-imagine-steve-going-uptown-funk-at-bucky) in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _ok bUT IMAGINE STEVE GOING UPTOWN FUNK AT BUCKY WITH SUNGLASSES AND ALL_

**Title** : Hot Damn  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : G  
**Word Count** : 158  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/112325425141/ok-but-imagine-steve-going-uptown-funk-at-bucky) in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _ok bUT IMAGINE STEVE GOING UPTOWN FUNK AT BUCKY WITH SUNGLASSES AND ALL_

“Not this shit again, Steve,” groans Bucky, throwing the comforter off of his head and glaring at their stereo. Steve’s standing next to it in his damn drawers and his shiny pair of aviators. He slowly twists the volume knob up and mouths the lyrics, entire suite vibrating with the volume.

” _Gotta kiss myself, I’m so pretty_ ,” sings Steve, blowing Bucky a kiss and shimmying toward the bed.  
  
“You turn that off and  _I’ll_  kiss ‘ya,” says Bucky. He knows the stereo remote is on Steve’s night table and he knows he could ask Jarvis to lower the music’s volume, but Steve is beaming, full on singing now instead of lip syncing as he loosely dances his way toward him. 

” _Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you._ ” Steve slowly knee-walks along the mattress, wriggling moves making the bed bounce. “ _Cau—”_

"Oh  _I’m_ gonna give it to you,” says Bucky, launching himself at Steve and kissing Steve quiet.


	6. Pavlovian Response, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets hard at the sight of Bucky pulling off his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/113284232091/ok-but-imagine-steve-getting-hard-at-the-sight-of) in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _ok but imagine Steve getting hard at the sight of Bucky unbuckling his belt tho or is that too weird anyway how is your day anything special going on?_

**Title** : Pavlovian Response  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : M  
**Word Count** : 510  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff, implied oral sex  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/113284232091/ok-but-imagine-steve-getting-hard-at-the-sight-of) in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _ok but imagine Steve getting hard at the sight of Bucky unbuckling his belt tho or is that too weird anyway how is your day anything special going on?_

It’s ridiculous, really. Bucky pulls off his t-shirt before bed, tossing it in the hamper and then lifting his feet to remove his socks. All very normal things that Steve sees every day. He’s in the bathroom doorway, brushing his teeth and watching Bucky undress. Bucky goes to his dresser and pulls out clean pajama pants even though he’s likely to scramble out of them in the middle of the night, too hot and restricted in pajamas and under their thick comforter. He grins, amused, as Bucky silently contemplates if he wants to bother with a pajama top. Turning back into the bathroom, he spits and rinses his mouth, wiping his face with the hem of his t-shirt since it’s going in the wash tomorrow morning.

He turns into their bedroom and drops his shirt, freezing in place. His eyes zero in on Bucky’s hands at his waist, nimble fingers working his belt out of the buckle. Steve swallows hard and keens, dick firming up and mouth watering as if he’s been trained for arousal whenever Bucky unbuckles that fucking leather belt. Bucky looks across the room at him, brow raised and corner of his mouth quirked.

“Feeling okay, Stevie?” asks Bucky, grinning wickedly and slowly tugging down the zipper of his jeans. The belt hangs at his waist, ends framing the beginnings of curls between his legs.  
  
“F- _ine_ ,” chokes Steve, breathing hitching when Bucky straightens and carefully tugs the leather from his belt loops.  
  
"Oh yeah? Not standing there, prick hard, just hoping I’ll ask you to get on your knees for me?” asks Bucky, twining the belt around his metal fist and tugging at the front of his boxer briefs with the other, glimpse of his cock making Steve step closer.  
  
Steve scoffs, forcing himself to stop making his way toward Bucky. “No way.”  
  
“No?” Bucky drops his belt onto the top of the dresser and inches his jeans and underpants down his hips, dropping them and then cradling his groin, cock hardening under the drag of his thumb along his length. He kicks his clothes at the hamper, jeans landing in the basket with a soft swoosh as he stands, naked, across from Steve.  
  
“Alright,  _maybe_.”  
  
"Wanna come over here and get on your knees for me, doll?” asks Bucky, stroking himself fully hard and cupping his sac in his other hand. “Get that pretty mouth around my cock and make me come?”  
  
“But I already brushed my teeth,” murmurs Steve, gracelessly dropping to his knees when he reaches Bucky anyway. Bucky laughs and keeps his metal fingers curled around the base of his cock, biohand resting on the top of his head.  
  
“I won’t come in your mouth then, Steve, Jesus.” Steve palms his hips and he groans, tracing the part of Steve’s lips with the head of his cock.  
  
Steve hums and swirls his tongue around the crown. “You  _will_. I’ll just brush ‘em again,” he says seriously, squeezing Bucky’s hips and taking Bucky in to the base with one smooth, slide of his mouth.


	7. Egg Hunt, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fulfills his obligation of dressing up as the Easter Bunny for an egg hunt event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/115616948566/steve-surprising-bucky-by-dressing-up-as-a-bunny) in response to an Anon's prompt: _Steve surprising bucky by dressing up as a bunny for easter?_

**Title** : Egg Hunt  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 630  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/115616948566/steve-surprising-bucky-by-dressing-up-as-a-bunny) in response to an Anon's prompt: _Steve surprising bucky by dressing up as a bunny for easter?_

Steve couldn’t remember when he’d agreed to this, but there was a package in his mailbox when he got home from his run, note on top reminding him:  _Your car will be out front to pick you up at 9:30. The event starts at 10:15. There will be breakfast :D_

He set aside the note when he made it back up to his and Bucky’s suite, ripping open the package and staring blankly down at its contents.  _Right_ , the kids event. At least it wasn’t a full on body suit. Steve plucked the bunny ears off the top of the pile, pulling at the sides of the headband and putting it on his head. It was just the side of too tight that it would get irritating if he wore it too long.

Taking it off, he looked at the rest of the costume, purple pants and suspenders with a pastel blue and pink plaid waistcoat, oversized elastic candy pink bow tie the finishing touch. Steve’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, checking the time and gathering the costume before heading for a shower.  
  
It was 9:15 when Bucky returned from doing errands, Bucky struggling to stifle his laughter when Bucky saw him adjusting his bow tie in the floor to ceiling mirror by the entryway.  
  
“What’s the occasion?” called Bucky, unclipping their grocery totes from his carabiner and putting his purchases away.

“You  _know_  what the occasion is,” said Steve, holding the headband between his hands and making his way toward Bucky. Bucky paused in putting things away and leant against the edge of the island counter, arms crossed.

Humming, Bucky took the headband out of Steve’s hands and carefully worked it down over Steve’s hair, tucking the ends behind Steve’s ears. “No little nose?” he asked, tapping the tip of Steve’s nose and grinning when Steve wrinkled it.  
  
“That would be  _terrifying_ ,” said Steve, scrunching and relaxing his brow, ears shifting on the top of his head.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin how adorable you look, now, would we?” asked Bucky, stowing the last of their groceries and tugging at the bottom of Steve’s waistcoat. “Got yourself a tail?”

Steve rolled his eyes but turned around, tuft of a tail safety pinned at the cleft of his ass.

“Cute,” laughed Bucky, dragging his fist over the tail and smiling.

“Car’s comin’ for us soon, so you better change,” said Steve, gathering their totes and stuffing them inside one another.

“I’ll only need a minute,” said Bucky, grinning again and leaning in to kiss Steve, fingers trailing along one perky bunny ear as he left to put on his business casual wear.

Steve stored their totes and not a minute later Bucky came out of their bedroom in black skinny jeans and a lime green sweater over an untucked button down, sleeves rolled up and showing off his forearms, contrast of his metal arm against such a conventional outfit making his breathing catch in his chest. “Jesus, Buck.”

“Thanks,” said Bucky, winking and tucking his hands in his pockets. “We got time before the car should be here, but you wanna head down now?”

“Might as well,” answered Steve, adjusting the ears on his head, frowning at Bucky when Bucky bent the wiring of the left ear so it looked a little bit floppy.

“ _Precious_ ,” said Bucky, laughing when Steve groaned and dug his fingertips into his sides. “Hey  _hey_ , you’re gonna wrinkle my sweater!” He stilled Steve’s hands and then held Steve’s left with his right, leading them out of their suite.  
  
They waited for the elevator, doors dinging open as Bucky turned toward him and winked, saying, “I know you feel ridiculous, but you should definitely think about keepin’ the bow tie and ears for  _later_.” 


	8. Sunburn, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve suffers from a sunburn and, being the good friend and boyfriend that he is, Bucky offers Steve a means of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/115909167856/slightly-nsfw-inspiration-word-count-600) with great inspiration from this [slightly nsfw 'Steve'.](http://dicksforgirls.tumblr.com/post/115198394117)

**Title** : Sunburn  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Word Count** : 600  
**Warnings** : pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, established relationship, pre-serum Steve, sunburn, domestic fluff, endearments  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/115909167856/slightly-nsfw-inspiration-word-count-600) with great inspiration from this [slightly nsfw 'Steve'.](http://dicksforgirls.tumblr.com/post/115198394117)

“Quit your mopin’, doll; I got the goods.”

“M’not  _mopin’,_ you prick,” mutters Steve, burying his face in the cool sheets bunched in his arms.

“No?” asks Bucky, change clattering on top of his dresser when he empties his pockets. “You ain’t starin’ at the wall, silently fuming ‘cuz you were too fuckin’ proud to ask me to help slather block on your back?”  
  
“I don’t need you babyin’ me, Buck.”  
  
“Getting help ain’t bein’ babied, you twit,” Bucky sighs, lips popping quietly as he reads the label on the tin. He stops at the edge of Steve’s bed, gaze flicking over the already peeling redness spread from Steve’s nape to the bottoms of Steve’s bony shoulder blades. “Hey,” he says, swatting the back of his hand against Steve’s ass through his boxer shorts.

Steve grunts, and Bucky rolls his eyes, swatting Steve’s butt a little harder. “You want some relief, you better roll on your belly like a good boy, Stevie. But if you wanna suffer through your goddamn sunburn you go right ahead.” He sits at Steve’s hip anyway, head tipped back and eyes focused on the ceiling because the world’ll end before Steve  _easily_ complies with any of his offerings of help.

Huffing, Steve pushes the sheets down toward his feet, wild movements as he flops onto his belly assaulting his shitty box-spring and making a ruckus apropos of Steve’s fuckin’ tantrum. Steve glares at him, and he’s gonna pull a nerve with how hard he rolls his eyes.  
  
“Very good,” Bucky coos, patronizingly patting Steve on the head and laughing when Steve loudly smacks his hand.  
  
“Fuckin’ rub me down and go away, Barnes,” groans Steve, breathing catching in his chest when Bucky smears a cool dollop of aloe between his shoulder blades. “ _Christ_.”  
  
“You’re lucky to have such a caring fuckin’ friend, Rogers,” says Bucky, focusing on covering every inch of Steve’s upper back with the goop. He fingers another dollop into his hands and rubs his palms together before massaging Steve’s shoulders. Steve goes limp under his touch, eyes half-closed and breaths even. “All good,” he says, so tempted to slap his hand down between Steve’s reddened, peeling shoulders, but settling for a less harsh, firm poke instead. 

Steve hums and pulls his arms up from his sides, folding them beneath his head and rolling his shoulders. “It  _might_  be helping,” he murmurs, watching Bucky recap the tin and shivering when Bucky traces the line of his spine with a fingertip.  
  
“Great,” says Bucky sincerely, leaning over Steve and kissing the small of Steve’s back, smirking when Steve’s hips press into the mattress. He starts to stand and Steve’s hand shoots out to catch his wrist. Steve gingerly rolls onto his right side and tugs at him until he’s lying on his side in front of Steve.  
  
“Thanks for goin’ to get that,” says Steve, jerking his chin toward the tin between their knees.  
  
“Wouldn’t’ve had to if you just let me put the sunscreen on you in the first place,” huffs Bucky, smiling when Steve rolls his eyes.

“Like you didn’t offer just so you could grope me in front of Marsh.”  
  
“You seen the way the guy looks at you? He’s gotta learn you’re off-limits,” says Bucky, draping his arm around Steve’s bare waist and pulling himself closer.  
  
“Yeah, well so are you, so you better let  _me_  do you and not Della.”  
  
“Aw, baby doll, I didn’t know you cared,” teases Bucky.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Steve laughs, knotting his fingers in Bucky’s hair and pulling him into a hard kiss.


	9. A Day Off, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky cuddle on Bucky's day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/117691259536/pre-serum-cuddles) in response to an Anon's prompt: _Pre-Serum! Cuddles!_

**Title** : A Day Off  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 419  
**Warnings** : pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, pre serum Steve, language, endearments, fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/117691259536/pre-serum-cuddles) in response to an Anon's prompt: _Pre-Serum! Cuddles!_[  
](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/95395922226/slightly-nsfw-bucky-slightly-nsfw-steve)

“Damnit, Steve, quit squirming.” Bucky sighs and opens one eye, flopping onto his back when Steve continues to fidget.

“Shut up.  _So_  sorry that I’m not comfortable.” Steve wiggles on his back and shifts, heel of his foot knocking into the wall with a thud. He curses and lies on his right side, hand settling on Bucky’s stomach and creeping toward his flank. “Okay, I’m good, c’mere.”

Bucky groans and rolls toward Steve, curling his arms around Steve’s skinny frame and pulling Steve against his chest. “Back hurtin’?”  
  
“S’not so bad. Shut up,” whispers Steve, lips brushing Bucky’s bare chest as he talks. “I don’t gotta turn in my pages ‘till noon, so hush.”  
  
“Tellin’  _me_  to hush,” grumbles Bucky, squeezing Steve in his arms until he squeaks a little. “S’my day off. My  _one_  day off this week and y’still get me up at the crack’a day.”  
  
“Like it’s hard for you to fall back asleep, asshole,” says Steve quietly, glancing up at Bucky who’s already got his eyes closed again. The curtains flutter against the half-open window, noise of the cars and pedestrians down below getting louder as the day starts and they lounge in bed together.

“It is when there’s a little punk yappin’ in my bed,” says Bucky, burying his smile in Steve’s messy hair when Steve nips at his chest.

“ _Your_ bed?”  
  
“Yeah, the bed I share with some pretty little fella, but it seems like he’s been replaced by some feisty little alley cat this morning.”  
  
“Shut the hell up. Y’wanna cuddle with your flat pillow instead?” asks Steve, laughing. He drops his hands to Bucky’s forearms and makes to push them away from his waist.  
  
“Shhh, don’t gotta be like that, baby doll,” says Bucky, squeezing Steve and sighing when Steve drapes his left arm around his hips, long fingers of his right hand pressed against his sternum, fingertips absently scritching through the smattering of his chest hair.

“Then don’t talk shit, Barnes.” Steve pulls back to look up at Bucky and Bucky’s eyes are wide open. He glares, and Bucky laughs, dipping down to catch his mouth, morning breath and sleep fuzzy tongue. He drags his teeth over Bucky’s bottom lip with a hum. “Go back to  _sleep_ ,” he says, wiggling a little more and then hooking his left leg over Bucky’s thigh before sighing and closing his eyes.  
  
Bucky grins and slides his hands down to Steve’s ass, squeezing that sweet curve and pulling Steve flush. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”


	10. Won't Take Long, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this]() and an Anon's message: _A shame Steve is still wearing his shirt_

**Title** : Won't Take Long  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : M  
**Word Count** : 176  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/118977546786/a-shame-steve-is-still-wearing-his-shirt) based on [THIS](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/114801947394/just-some-bucky-and-steve-that-happened-dont) nsfw image and an anon's prompt:  _A shame Steve is still wearing his shirt_

Steve comes home from an errand to Bucky naked and lounging next to the open window, idly smoking. Bucky grins at him when Bucky twists to face him and stubs out his cigarette.  
  
“That didn’t take long,” says Bucky, smirking at Steve as Steve approaches. Steve drops down to his knees between his splayed legs, fingers scrubbing through the fuzz on his thighs. Steve exhales shakily over his cock, and he shivers.

“Jesus, Buck,” whispers Steve, gaze flicking from Bucky’s mouth to the loose waves of his hair. He groans and slides onto his belly, kissing Bucky’s hips and upper thighs before curling his right hand around Bucky’s hardening length. Thumbing the vein along the underside, he smiles up at Bucky. Bucky rests his gloved hand on the back of his neck, contrast of butter soft leather and ridged metal making him moan.  
  
“This won’t take long either,” says Bucky, guiding Steve’s mouth toward his cock, eyes falling closed, lips parting, and head tipping back against the wall as Steve envelops him in soft, wet heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


	11. Count, 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peggy bend Steve to their will.

**Title** : Count  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Word Count** : 636  
**Warnings** : some sort of AU where Steve is still skinny but Bucky is a Sergeant and they’re with Agent Carter (serum works, but he doesn’t get buff?), established Steve/Bucky, M/M/F threesome, light D/s, Dom Bucky, Dom Peggy, sub Steve, spanking, implied anal sex, implied barebacking, implied bottom!Steve, endearments  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/119609058936/someone-spanked-steves-booty-in-that) in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s prompt from [THIS NSFW](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/119577435336/sollertia-amatoria-december-2014-i-wasnt) art:  _Someone spanked Steve's booty in that stevepeggybucky art~_

Peggy watches Bucky undress Steve, taking in every smooth inch of Steve’s chest and back when Bucky gets Steve’s shirt off. Steve lets Bucky press a kiss just beneath the flutter of his lashes and he laughs, shoving gently at Bucky so he can get Bucky’s shirt off, too. She loosens her tie and nudges off her heels, leaning back a little on the edge of the bed, fingers teasing beneath the hem of her skirt.  
  
Bucky pulls Steve’s slacks and underpants down beneath his little cheeks, but before Steve can do the same to him, he quirks a brow at Peggy and smirks.

“Seems the Sergeant has other plans for you, darling,” she says, reaching up for Steve’s chin and kissing Steve before Bucky guides Steve down over her lap. He huffs out a small ‘oof’ and his prick is hard against the tops of her thighs. Steve twists around to look up at her, and Peggy grins, scritching her nails against his scalp. He goes limp over her lap and she had not been expecting such compliance at being shoved around and positioned to James’ liking.

“Right where you belong, doll,” says Bucky, tracing the twisted angle of Steve’s spine, gaze landing on Steve’s pale behind. Peggy strokes the curve of Steve’s back, and Steve shudders over her thighs. Steve’s got one hand fisted in the blanket on the bed, the other curled lightly over Peggy’s calf.

“Mm, do you enjoy this often, Steve?” she asks, continuing to pet Steve’s hair as she caresses his back with her left hand. Peggy feels his nod against her leg and he bucks against her when she smooths her hand over his arse. Her skirt’s already wet with Steve’s preejaculate, Steve’s hips hitching and circling as he seeks any sort of stimulation. It has to feel _rough_ , uniform skirt not the softest fabric in the world. But Steve keeps moving, rubbing himself against her lap until they both start at the crack of James’ palm against Steve’s arse.

“Don’t need you makin’ a mess of Ms. Carter’s skirt now, Stevie. Not until she says you can at least,” says Bucky, rubbing his palm against Steve’s already pinking ass and winking at Peggy. She rolls her eyes, but cups the side of his face when he leans in to kiss her. Her lipstick will surely be smeared across both of their mouths and all over Steve by the time they’re finished, and that makes him groan, brow furrowing when Peggy takes control of the kiss. She scrapes her teeth over his lower lip as they part, patting his cheek. He looks down at Steve, and Peggy gently tugs Steve’s hair. Steve meets his gaze and he rubs circles over Steve’s heated cheeks. “How many before you’re begging for me inside of you?”

Peggy’s thighs tense beneath him, and Steve moans. “ _Buck_.”

“Ten, Steve?” asks Peggy, exhaling shakily when he immediately gives her his attention. “Ten seems appropriate.”

“You gonna give the lady what she wants, sweetheart?” asks Bucky, shoving Steve’s slacks further down Steve’s legs and teasing the join of buttock and thigh with his fingertips. “Gonna let her see your little ass all hot and pink?”

“ _Christ,”_ gasps Steve, gnawing on his lower lip until it’s wet and plump. He still isn’t sure how the three of them ended up like this, but heat’s already swirling in his gut, and Peggy’s hands are firm and possessive over his spine and in his hair. Bucky’s hard and the circles Bucky’s making over his ass are driving him wild. “ _Do it_ ,” he grits, groaning when Peggy lets him rest his forehead against the side of her leg, hips grinding against her skirt when Bucky lands a solid slap against his left buttock, and Peggy counts out a breathless ‘one.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	12. Secret Job, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets distracted by Steve's new uniform.

**Title** : Secret Job  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Word Count** : 319  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, implied sex  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/120157071246/will-you-write-a-little-drabble-for-us-based-on) in response to an Anon's prompt:  _Will you write a little drabble for us based on caps stripper uniform?_

“Christ, Stevie, you goin’ on a mission or you headed to your secret job at the club?” asks Bucky, fumbling with his fingerless glove when he catches sight of Steve.  
  
“What’re you talkin’ about, Buck?” asks Steve, zipping the top of his uniform and then strapping on the back piece. He rubs his fingers over his abdomen, smoothing out the mesh, starting when Bucky’s arms twine around his waist. “ _Buck_.”

“You’ll knock _anyone_ out without even touching ‘em lookin’ like this, doll.”

Steve chuckles, belly fluttering under the drag of Bucky’s metal fingers “New design is supposed to insulate better against hot and cold weather.” He pulls the torso armor out of the closet, shivering when Bucky’s fingers stroke up over the mesh covering his flanks.

“Without the armor s’like one of those _Sexy Hero_ costumes they put out for Halloween.”

Steve snorts, watching Bucky tug at the zipper, slowly exposing his pecs. He should stop Bucky; they’re supposed to be on the flight deck in twenty minutes and don’t really have time for this. But Bucky twirls him around, and the curl of Bucky’s mouth makes him drop his armor as he looks at Bucky. Bucky palms his chest, and, smirking, leans forward, kissing the exposed skin, roughly working his way down until Bucky kneels before him. He exhales sharply and buries his hands in Bucky’s loose hair, holding it away from Bucky’s face. “Whatever you’ve got planned you better make it quick,” he says, looking toward the clock. “Seventeen minutes, Buck.”  
  
“Gimme fifteen,” says Bucky, grinning and biting Steve’s belly through his uniform.

They make it to the flight deck with two minutes to spare, and Bucky can’t keep the smirk off his face as Steve idly rubs at the bruises he’d made through the mesh. He catches Steve’s gaze and lifts a brow, laughing when Steve ducks his head, lips pulled up in a little grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	13. Apologies, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky presses his apologies into Steve's skin.

**Title** : Apologies  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 281  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/120645455026/hi-hello-but-you-know-how-bucky-shot-at-steve) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt:  _hi hello but you know how Bucky shot at Steve several times? Imagine them lying in bed and Bucky kissing all the places he shot and stabbed him and even Steve can't remember the /exact/ places but Bucky always does ಥ‿ಥ_

The brunt of his shots were to Steve’s back, and it makes guilt pool in Bucky’s gut when he traces Steve’s spine with gentle fingers. The soldier didn’t care. Fought Steve when his back was turned, did anything he could to take out his target. Upper thigh, to the left of his spine, the middle of his right scapula. There aren’t even scars, but he remembers. Kisses every spot whenever he has Steve laid out on his belly, making his way diagonally across Steve’s back. Shoulder, spine, thigh. Then back up again before Steve rolls over.  
  
“Buck,” Steve sighs, reaching up and pushing Bucky’s hair away from his face, lips pulled up slightly at the corners. “I’m fine. I’m good. I am long healed.”  
  
“Thank god,” says Bucky, kissing the ball of Steve’s right shoulder, remembers the feeling of his blade cutting through Steve’s old, light armored uniform, cracking through bone, blade sinking in right up to the hilt. He kisses his way down the center of Steve’s chest, kissing right above Steve’s navel where that spinal shot found its exit. Steve’s belly flutters under his lips, and with his fingers he traces where his first bullet grazed the left side of Steve’s ribs.  
  
“I love you.” They don’t say it a lot, both of them much better with actions than words, but he does, has loved Bucky for so long he can’t remember a time when he didn’t. Bucky’s throat clicks a little when he swallows and he nods.  
  
Bucky shifts between Steve’s legs and frames Steve’s cheeks with his hands, whispering his own love for Steve and peppering tender kisses to Steve’s face in apology for every ruthless punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	14. Last Surprise, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's attempt to surprise Steve does't go as well as he'd hoped.

**Title** : Last Surprise  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Word Count** : 185  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/120802845161/ok-but-bucky-pulling-a-baby-come-back-on-steeb) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt:  _ok but Bucky pulling a baby come back~ on Steeb ≖‿≖_

“Aw, Steve, baby, don’t be like that, come back,” said Bucky, wiping his chest with his t-shirt and following after a laughing Steve.  
  
“Buck, you, h- _ah,_ ” Steve bent over at the waist, arms folded across his belly as he fought his laughter, abdomen aching.  
  
“Just tryna surprise you, Steve. It wasn’t _that_ funny, punk.”  
  
“ _Whipped cream._ On your _nipples_ , Buck! There was a–ha _ha_ –a strawberry in your bellybutton!”  
  
“Shut your mouth,” groaned Bucky, glancing down at his stomach and thumbing a pink trail of juice away from his navel. He tongued a tiny seed out from between his teeth, had shoved the strawberry in his mouth when Steve turned tail at the sight of him. His chest and belly were sugar-sticky from the cream, had drawn a path from his chest down to the juicy berry in hopes to draw Steve toward his cock. Steve stopped laughing, and he rolled his eyes, Steve’s lips still twitching like he was going to have another fit. “Last time I’ll surprise _you_ ,” he sighed, tugging Steve toward him, unable to stifle his grin when he met Steve’s laughing mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	15. Chafe, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky kisses on Steve and leaves Steve with a pink face.

**Title** : Chafe  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : G  
**Word Count** : 225  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/121032371486/bucky-is-all-rub-rub-rub-with-his-beard) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt from [THIS](http://inediblesushi.tumblr.com/post/120906055256/bucky-comes-back-from-a-mission-in-europe-with-a) fanart:  _Bucky is all rub rub rub with his beard~_

“ _Buck_ –hey!– _come on._ ”Steve laughs, left eye falling closed as Bucky’s sweat-damp hair tickles his face. He rests his hand on Bucky’s metal shoulder, Bucky’s right palm firm against the small of his back, holding him still, Bucky rubbing his scruff against his cheek and jaw. “You’re gonna make my face all red.”  
  
“Oh, am I?” asks Bucky, resting his metal hand on Steve’s hip and ducking his head, nuzzling Steve’s sweaty throat and dragging his face over Steve’s pale skin. Steve pinks up under the chafe of his facial hair, Steve’s fingers tightening over his left shoulder as Steve drops his head back, baring more of his neck. “Everyone’s gonna see your face and know I’ve been kissin’ on you,” he says, chuckling when Steve arches into him, shivering. Someone whistles at them as they run by, and he smirks against the thud of Steve’s pulse, kissing his way to the other side of Steve’s neck and grazing Steve’s skin with his stubble. “Gonna get back to the Tower with beard burn all over your neck and jaw and you won’t be able to hide that you let me get my hands on you.”  
  
Steve laughs breathlessly and pulls back from the rough drag of Bucky’s jaw, lifting a brow. “You get me home right now and we’ll see about me getting beard burn elsewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	16. A Distraction, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve struggles to concentrate with Bucky around.

**Title** : A Distraction  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 185  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/121932658611/gdi-steve-pay-attention-to-your-man) in response to [Aimee'](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)s prompt from [THIS](http://kayaczek.tumblr.com/post/121771321367/steve-steve-im-bored-steve-idk-just-bucky) fanart:  _gdi Steve pay attention to your man_

“You busy?” asks Bucky, draping himself over Steve where Steve sits at his drafting table.  
  
“Does it look like I’m busy?” asks Steve, slumping a little under Bucky’s weight even though his posture could handle the pressure.  
  
“It looks like you’ve been staring at the same pencil strokes for the last half hour,” says Bucky, rubbing his stubbly chin against the juncture of Steve’s neck and shoulder. Steve shivers against his chest, loose hair tickling Steve’s ear as he drags his jaw along Steve’s skin.

“Maybe I was a little distracted.” Steve twists toward Bucky and lifts an eyebrow.

“I told you I was gonna exercise while you were drawin’, pal.”

“It ain’t my fault you decided to exercise topless and in your underpants,” huffs Steve, Bucky’s sweaty, bare chest sticking to the fabric of his own a-shirt.

“Yeah?” asks Bucky, kissing just behind Steve’s ear and pawing at Steve’s right hand as he slips his metal one up beneath Steve’s undershirt. “How about you take a break and I’ll distract you even more,” he whispers, palming Steve’s chest and leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	17. Dark Room, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps Steve out in the dark room.

**Title** : Dark Room  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 332  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/123307725356/steve-installing-a-darkroom-in-their-apartment) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt:  _Steve installing a darkroom in their apartment, Bucky being curious goes inside and at first watches Steve work. After a little of watching Steve repeat himself grows bored but realizes he cant leave the room yet because Steves still working on the pictures so he's stuck. Instead of doing the mature think, Bucky mentions gosh, it really is dark here, whoops did I scare you there with my hand? And then feel Steve up in the dark saying he can't see anything no Steve I'm not doing it on purpose ¬‿¬_

“Because it’s completely pitch black in here, right? No safe light or enhanced eyesight to cut through this thick darkness, huh?” asks Steve, fiddling with his photo paper before slipping a sheet under the machine to expose. Bucky’s hands slide up under his tee and he swears when the sensation distracts him from setting up the enlarger timer. He hurriedly flips off the light and throws a glare at Bucky over his shoulder. Bucky’s mouth is curled in a smirk, and he rolls his eyes. “You wanna see how this all works since you’re already in here bein’ a bother?”

“I’ve been watching; I know how it works,” says Bucky, simply, letting go of Steve so Steve can place the print down into the tray of developer. Steve lifts a brow, and he rolls his eyes, nudging Steve aside and agitating the dish until the image starts to come through. His eyes widen; he hadn’t been paying attention to what negative Steve had put in the enlarger. Cast in the red glow of the safe light is an angle of his back and metal shoulder, shadows of his muscles dark in comparison to the sharp highlights. “Jesus, Stevie.”

“At least you didn’t fuck up my exposure time too much with your gropin’,” says Steve, twining his arms around Bucky’s waist as Bucky clamps the print in the tongs and lets the excess developer drip off the paper. He reminds Bucky of the timing for the last few steps of the developing process and they head out of the dark room when the photo’s done. He puts it into the photo dryer and Bucky slings an arm around his neck as they wait.

“Ain’t too bad for my first time developing,” says Bucky, rubbing his thumb along the border of the dried print. He places the picture on top of the dryer and turns to Steve with a devilish grin. “So, you got any pictures of my dick in today’s negatives, or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	18. Make Room, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve proves to Bucky that they _can_ both fit in the same twin bed.

**Title** : Make Room  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : G  
**Word Count** : 270  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/131695623231/sleeping-in-a-one-person-bed-of-course-steve) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt from [THIS](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/131692150206/yuutayo-more-short-hair-bucky-and-steve-rogers) fanart:  _Sleeping in a one person bed... Of course Steve would make it work, why is Bucky even surprised_

“Stevie, there’s no _way_.”  
  
“I’ll _make_  a way,” says Steve, shoving off his jeans. Goosebumps rise on his legs, nipples peaking. The air conditioner is on full blast, both of them glad for it after their touristy explorations under the hot summer sun.  
  
“There’s a perfectly fine bed over there, doll,” says Bucky, sitting up on his elbows and shaking his head while Steve analyzes how exactly two huge super soldier bodies will fit into one single-sized bed. “Someone’s gonna knock their head into the wall or the goddamn nightstand, Steve.”  
  
“Not if I keep you from wigglin’,” says Steve, pulling back Bucky’s comforter and then arranging Bucky on his side so Bucky faces the wall. There really isn’t enough room for him to climb in behind Bucky, but he does it anyway, shifting so he lies a little higher than Bucky. His back knocks against the corner of the night table, and he hisses, wedging his right leg under Bucky’s waist and hooking the other around Bucky.  
  
Bucky snickers, catching Steve’s hands and winding Steve’s arms around his chest until Steve’s pressed flush along his back. The tops of Steve’s feet and his own shins brush against the wall, but no limbs hang off the bed, so he supposes Steve can count it as a win. “All right, you proved your point, you stubborn asshole.”  
  
“I _told_  you,” says Steve, wriggling even closer and kissing the shell of Bucky’s ear. “Now go to sleep; we got a lot of drivin’ to do in the morning.” Bucky hums and kisses the base of his thumb before pulling him impossibly closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour)!


	19. Finally Awake, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up Bucky.

**Title** : Finally Awake  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 124  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/132766258506/damnit-steve-some-people-are-trying-to-sleep) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt from [THIS](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/132731524966/hamletmachine-a-little-good-morning-stucky) fanart:  _damnit Steve some people are trying to sleep~_

“Buuuuucky. Wake up…”

“Some people are tryna _sleep_ , Steve,” groans Bucky, shivering slightly when Steve shifts, blanket sliding down around his hips.

“ _Some_ people are trying to get in some morning sex.”

“ _Some_ people already got middle of the night sex,” says Bucky, shielding his eyes with his metal arm. Steve’s hand creeps over his hip and up along his side, thumb swirling over the hard peak of his nipple.  
  
“You turnin’ me down, Barnes?” asks Steve, sliding down onto his side and stroking Bucky’s abdomen.

Bucky’s eyes pop open and he catches Steve’s wrist, guiding Steve’s hand down beneath the comforter. “Does it feel like I’m turning you down, sweetheart?”  
  
Steve grins and leans in for a kiss. “Feels like you’re finally awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	20. Thick Thighs, 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has always had a thing for Steve's thighs.

**Title** : Thick Thighs  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Word Count** : 850  
 **Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, anal sex, barebacking, bottom!Steve, endearments  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/136921782851/steves-thighs) in response to [Aimee'](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)s "prompt":  _Steve's thighs!!!!!!!!!_

Bucky’s always loved Steve’s thighs. He loved kneeling between Steve’s legs when Steve was small, hands clamping around Steve’s slim thighs, so smooth under the rough pads of his fingertips. Steve’s legs would flex under his palms, thin legs wriggling as he laved and sucked Steve’s leaking prick. Those long fingers would knot in his hair, thighs tensing tighter and tighter until Steve’s breathing hitched and Steve came down his throat. When he’d get Steve on his back, Steve’s knees would notch around his hips, thighs pressed against his flanks, hole hot and clenching around his cock as Stevie adjusted his legs around him and held him close. He’d stroke them when they were in bed together afterward, hands gently gliding over Steve’s pale thighs as they fell asleep.

He _still_ loves Steve’s thighs, strong and thick as hell. Before, his fingertips could nearly meet around Steve’s slight thighs. When he gets his hands on Steve, now, those muscles are tight and firm under his palms, so thick his fingertips barely even dimple Steve’s skin.  
  
Steve’s thighs tighten around his waist, and Bucky gasps, breathing catching in his throat. “ _Christ_ , doll,” he whispers, sitting up and digging his fingers into Steve’s meaty thighs. “Again,” he orders, Steve groaning and squeezing him with his legs, Steve’s heels digging into his ass and urging his cock deeper into Steve.  
  
“Is that what you wanted?” pants Steve, sucking on his bottom lip, Bucky’s fingertips biting into his thighs. They’re already bruised from Bucky’s mouth, sucking kisses lining both of his inner thighs.   
  
“ _Yes_ ,” hisses Bucky, grabbing Steve’s legs and hooking Steve’s knees over his shoulders. He squeezes Steve’s right thigh with his metal hand, mouth finding Steve’s left and tracing the path of love bites. Steve’s thighs are slick with sweat, lips sliding easily over Steve’s skin.  
  
He guides Steve’s legs back around his hips, Steve’s thighs tightening around him. Bucky’s pulse is pounding, sweat dripping down his spine, Steve’s thighs taut under his hands.   
  
“Come on, Buck,  _please_ ,” groans Steve, squeezing Bucky between his thighs every time Bucky thrusts in deep. He curls up and wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck, dragging Bucky down and catching Bucky’s mouth. He fucks the firm plane of Bucky’s abdomen, Bucky’s hands flexing around his thighs as he grinds on Bucky’s dick. 

Bucky’s about to lose it, abdomen tight, balls drawn, breathing heavy. Steve squeezes him with his thighs, fingertips dancing over the solid muscle. “You gettin’ close, sweetheart? Gonna come?”

Steve nods fervently, tightening his legs around Bucky until Bucky gasps. “Fuck yes, Buck, just keep movin’,” he whispers, Bucky’s nails raking pink lines over his thighs. Bucky curls both hands around his legs and leans over him, lips finding the corner of his mouth. He turns toward Bucky, fingers fisting in Bucky’s loose hair. “ _God_ , I’m gonna come. Bucky… _Bucky_ ,” he gasps, legs clamping around Bucky as he comes between them, hips arching, hole clenching around Bucky’s cock. “ _Buck_.”

Steve sits up, fingers curling around Bucky’s nape, breathless moans muffled against Bucky’s mouth. “Do it, Bucky, that’s it. _Fuck_ , feels so good…”

“ _Steve_ ,” gasps Bucky, climax hot in his gut, breathing shaky, cock twitching in the tight heat of Steve’s body. “Nearly there, Stevie, _Christ_.”

Steve stifles a laugh, tongue tracing the shape of his mouth. He tugs at Bucky and meets Bucky’s mouth in a kiss, squeezing Bucky between his thighs, making Bucky gasp his name and fill him with his release. He drops his legs around Bucky and Bucky spreads out over him, hips rocking lazily as those last shudders wrack Bucky’s body. “You okay?” he asks, hands sliding up and down Bucky’s spine. Bucky’s hair tickles his neck when Bucky nods.

Sighing, Bucky pulls out, hands petting over Steve’s thighs when they quiver. “Back in a second,” he says, kissing Steve’s pec and then heading into the bathroom. Steve’s lying on his belly when he reenters their bedroom, body loose, thighs and back streaked with sweat. The bed dips when he kneels between Steve’s legs, Steve humming quietly as he drags the warm washcloth over Steve’s body. He tosses the rag aside, kissing the backs of Steve’s damp thighs and then lying on his side next to Steve.  
  
Steve turns over to face Bucky and he curls up against Bucky’s chest when Bucky spreads his arms. He exhales slowly, tucking in under Bucky’s chin and winding his arms around Bucky’s waist. Bucky’s hands press gently against the backs of his thighs, fingertips teasing over the fair hairs there. “Are you tryna make me fall asleep?” he asks, burying a yawn against Bucky’s throat.

“You _were_ a little grumpy before I got you in bed; a nap might do you some good,” says Bucky, further slowing his strokes, Steve’s eyelashes fluttering against his collarbone.

“Fuck off,” murmurs Steve, throwing his left leg over Bucky’s hip and shifting closer. “I don’t need a— _hyah–_ a _nap_.”

“Of course you don’t, doll,” says Bucky quietly, chuckling when Steve snuffles against his shoulder, asleep. He gives Steve’s thigh one last squeeze and settles in to nap with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	21. New Installation, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky discovers the new installation in their home gym.

**Title** : New Installation  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count** : 306  
 **Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE ](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/138105196911/okay-but-can-we-please-talk-about-how-canon-steve)in response to [jessloveing](http://jessloveing.tumblr.com/)'s prompt:  _Okay but can we please talk about how canon Steve is super flexible and pole dances to stay fit_

“Have a good afternoon, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rise and he nods at the man coming out of his and Steve’s apartment. “Thanks, you, too…” he gets out, shutting the door behind the man and shaking his head. “Steve?”

“Yeah, Buck, I’m here!”

Bucky follows the sound of Steve’s voice, pulse of bassy music audible the closer he gets to their in-home gym. His eyes widen.

Steve’s hanging sideways, biceps bulging as Steve grips a new, shiny pole in the middle of their gym. His legs are lifted and splayed, toes of his left foot nearly touching the pole over the fist of his left hand. Smiling at Bucky, Steve rotates around the pole, seamlessly shifting into a leg lock, smooth chest and arms glistening with sweat. “Hey, babe.”

“I, uh, didn’t know this was the new installation you had in mind…” says Bucky, sitting on the end of the weight bench.

Steve nods and clutches the pole between the soles of his feet, arms straight out at his sides, right armpit pressing against the metal as he makes another rotation. “I kind of mastered all that my instructor had to teach, so I didn’t see a point in continuing to go to the studio when we have the space at home.”

Bucky smirks, gaze flicking up and down Steve’s body when Steve balances on his toes, back against the pole, hands clutching the metal behind him. Steve’s tiny shorts cling to those thick thighs and that tiny waist. He licks his lips and cocks an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” he asks, standing from the weight bench and walking toward Steve. He pulls out his wallet and slips a crisp hundred into the waistband of Steve’s shorts, fingertips brushing over Steve’s tight abdomen. “Then how about you put those skills to work and gimme a dance, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	22. Unnoticed, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally joins Steve in bed.

**Title** : Unnoticed  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count** : 198  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe - college, domestic fluff  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/138607710556/college-au-college-au-college-au-college-au) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt from [THIS](http://nicoise-salad.tumblr.com/post/138468183029/stucky-mornings) fanart:  _college au college au college au college au_

He didn’t even notice when Bucky had climbed into bed behind him. 

Steve had checked on Bucky’s progress before getting ready for bed. Brought a cold glass of water and a peeled clementine to Bucky at his desk and asked how much longer Bucky thought he’d be.  
  
Bucky swallowed down half of the water and smiled tiredly up at Steve. “Coupla more hours, doll,” he said, covering Steve’s hand on his shoulder and then returning his hands to his laptop. “Don’t wait up for me.”  
  
“Like I was going to,” laughed Steve, kissing Bucky’s temple and then heading for the bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterward, he’d climbed into bed, shifting around for half an hour before falling asleep, fingers tucked underneath Bucky’s pillow.  
  
He snuffles awake to Bucky wrapped around him, soft grumbles muffled against his neck. Steve turns around in the tight loop of Bucky’s arms and rubs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, soothing strokes quieting Bucky’s murmurs and softening Bucky’s furrowed brow. They’ve got time until they have to wake for their 8 a.m, so he presses a light kiss to Bucky’s cheekbone and then tucks into Bucky’s chest for another precious hour of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	23. Birthday Blowie, 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes Bucky with a special surprise on Bucky's birthday.

**Title** : Birthday Blowie  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Word Count** : 615  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, oral sex, implied anal sex, implied bottom!Steve, endearments  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/140836475816/i-bet-steve-wakes-bucky-up-with-a-blowjob-for-his) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt:  _I bet Steve wakes Bucky up with a blowjob for his birthday Bucky loves blowjobs_

It’s not the most unique birthday wake-up call, but Steve can’t deny it’s the most _effective_. He’s hardly slipped underneath the comforter when Bucky’s metal fingers slide into his hair. Shifting, he wedges himself in between Bucky’s spread legs, kissing Bucky’s firm belly as he tugs Bucky’s boxer-briefs down below Bucky’s balls.

“This is some kinda good mornin’, doll,” says Bucky, voice a little gruff. He chuckles and flips the comforter down around Steve’s waist. Steve shivers, and he pets between Steve’s shoulders with his right hand.

Steve hums in agreement and loosely grips Bucky’s cock, half-hard in the curl of his fingers. Bucky thickens fully fast, crown slick under the swirl of his thumb. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” he says, wetting his lips and smiling when Bucky’s gaze dips to his mouth.  
  
“It’s the effort that matters, Stevie.” Bucky strokes Steve’s jaw with his thumb and curls his other arm behind his head, legs falling farther apart. Steve leans closer, tongue following the ridge of his cock, and he sighs. “Feels nice,” he murmurs, lids dipping as he watches Steve take him into his mouth. “ _Christ_ , baby doll.”  
  
Steve keeps his right hand wrapped around the base of Bucky’s dick, left hand skating over the fuzz on Bucky’s thigh. Bucky’s still loose and warm with sleep, completely at ease, trusting him with his pleasure. He wriggles his tongue along the underside of Bucky’s length and slowly descends, lips meeting the ring of his fingers. Bucky’s thumb glides along the hollow of his cheek, fingertip pressing against the hinge of his jaw, and he unfolds his fist, taking Bucky into his throat.  
  
“Y'look real good, Steve,” says Bucky, sitting up against the headboard and grinning down at Steve. Steve’s lashes flutter and Steve meets his gaze, holding eye contact as Steve bobs on his dick. “ _God_ ,” he whispers, head thunking against the headboard. He slides his hand down to Steve’s neck, thumb grazing Steve’s fat bottom lip.  
  
Steve wraps his left hand around Bucky’s dick and slowly pulls off, jerking Bucky as he swallows. “Fuck my mouth, Buck,” he says, snickering when Bucky swears and guides his mouth back onto Bucky’s length. Bucky’s palms are firm on his nape, not pushing but keeping his head steady while Bucky snaps his hips. He curls his hands over Bucky’s thighs and strokes, humming. “Hm-hm HM-hm hm hm,”   
  
“ _Stevie_.”  
  
“Hm-hm HM-hm hm hm.” Steve drops his right hand between Bucky’s legs, palm cupping Bucky’s heavy sac and massaging Bucky’s balls. Bucky’s thigh shudders under his other hand, hips rolling into his mouth. “Hm-hm HM-hmm hm HM-hmmm.”  
  
“Steve, sweetheart, oh my _god_ ,” gasps Bucky, fingertips scratching over Steve’s nape. _The little shit_.   
  
“Hm-hm HM-hm hm hmmmmm.” Steve holds Bucky’s gaze and winks, swallowing around Bucky’s dick, Bucky shouting and coming down his throat. He waits for the last trickle of Bucky’s release before slowly pulling off and swallowing. “Surprised it wasn’t dust,” he laughs, laughing harder when Bucky swats his ass and tugs him up for a kiss. Bucky rubs his back and nips at his lower lip. “Happy birthday, Buck.”

“Are you _actually_ gonna sing to me later, you little punk?”

“What, you seemed to really enjoy _that_ rendition,” teases Steve, grunting when Bucky pushes him off his lap and onto his back.

“I’ll admit, it wasn’t half bad,” says Bucky, eyes narrowing, Steve’s palm curling over the front of his own boxer-briefs, other hand teasing at his chest. He climbs in between Steve’s legs and plants his palms on either side of Steve’s head, Steve’s wide eyes making him smirk. “But you bet your ass I’ll get you to sing for me, baby doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	24. Hypnotic, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve surprises Bucky with his dance moves.

**Title** : Hypnotic  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Word Count** : 272  
 **Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/143776182126/so-the-way-chris-dances-on-ellen-do-you-think) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt from [THIS](http://mcavoys.tumblr.com/post/143711245390) gifset:  _So the way Chris dances on Ellen, do you think Steve dances like that against Bucky too~_

The first time Bucky saw Steve’s attempt at modern dance was during Sam’s birthday outing. It was a lot of dancing _near_  another person, but not _with_ them, and despite the way Steve flipped and twisted on missions those acrobatics did  _not_  translate into any sort of rhythm on a dance floor. He was happy to drink and watch Steve dance awkwardly with their friends, but then Sam caught the attention of a short busty woman and Natasha had disappeared into the crowd, and Wanda excused herself to the bar, leaving Steve to shimmy alone.  
  
Bucky finished off his drink and made way for Steve, catching Steve’s hand and nuzzling the back of Steve’s neck before someone else vied to be Steve’s dance partner.  
  
“Glad you finally came over to check out these moves,” said Steve, twisting around, hips not quite matching the beat as he swayed.  
  
“Yeah, ‘cuz your moves are so hypnotic,” said Bucky, fighting to stifle a snicker.  
  
“You doubtin’ my allure, Buck?” asked Steve, eyes narrowing. The beat picked up and he turned his back on Bucky, smirking when Bucky’s hand automatically fell to curl over his left hip.  Closing his eyes, he started to move, wiggling his ass and dropping his hips, firmly grinding against Bucky. He wasn’t moving in-time with the song, but Bucky’s hand tightened over his hip and Bucky muffled a groan against his shoulder blade, pulling him closer. “That’s what I thought,” he said, turning around and folding his hands behind his head, Bucky’s hands resting on his ass as he thrust against Bucky’s hard cock to a rhythm of his own making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	25. Body Art, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve uses Bucky as his canvas.

**Title** : Body Art  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 388  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/148642708526/what-if-steve-paints-on-buckys-butt) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt from [THIS](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/148622419421) NSFW photoset:  _what if Steve paints on Bucky's butt_

“Why am I letting you do this again?”  
  
“Because I asked nicely,” says Steve, tilting his head and then dipping his paintbrush back into the red on his palette.  
  
“Right, because shoving me onto the floor without a word was so nice,” says Bucky, scoffing. He looks back over his shoulder at Steve and Steve glares at him.  
  
“You’ll see when I’m done, you jerk, stop tryna peek,” says Steve, shifting between Bucky’s legs and setting aside his tools. “I’ll be right back. _Don’t move!_ ” He lightly smacks Bucky’s thigh when Bucky tries to roll onto his side. “It’s not dry yet.”

Bucky groans and settles on his belly again, eyes falling closed as Steve’s footsteps grow distant. Steve’s feet brush against his leg hairs when Steve returns and then there’s the telltale shutter click of Steve’s mobile camera. He peels one eye open and Steve reaches down for him, grinning.  
  
“The lighting is better by the window,” says Steve, hefting Bucky up from the floor and then guiding Bucky to the other side of their living room. “Right here; perfect.”

“You sure?” asks Bucky, waiting for Steve’s nod and then striking a pose, gaze following the length of his outstretched metal arm, right arm flexed, hips cocked.  
  
Steve sucks on his bottom lip and snaps a picture, taking a few more with each change of Bucky’s pose.  
  
Groaning, Bucky stretches his arms over his head and then drops his hands on his hips, turning around to face Steve. “Did you get a good one?” he asks, approaching Steve and holding his hand out for Steve’s phone.  
  
“This one’s my favorite,” says Steve, touching Bucky’s wrist when Bucky swipes to the third photo. He leaves Bucky to look at the rest of the pictures and squats to gather his brushes and palette.  
  
“Nice work, Stevie,” says Bucky, handing back Steve’s phone and kissing Steve when Steve stands. “I’m gonna go wash my ass now.”  
  
Steve chuckles and goes into the kitchen, dumping his things into the sink and letting the water run. He wakes his phone and is greeted by his favorite snap set as his home screen, Bucky’s wrists draped loosely over one another at the crown of Bucky’s head, body twisted in perfect contrapposto, lighting showcasing the shield and wings painted crisply on Bucky’s shapely ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	26. Fighting Dirty, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't fight fair.

**Title** : Fighting Dirty  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count** : 167  
 **Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, domestic fluff  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/149671921646/ok-ok-ok-serious-talk-time-imagine-steve-and-bucky) in response to [Aimee](stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s prompt:  _Ok ok ok serious talk time imagine Steve and Bucky sparring together and each time Bucky gets the upper hand or within reach he smacks Steve's booty and Steve can't keep up with him. He keeps getting distracted and flustered which Bucky is playing into :D_

“You _know_  that’s fightin’ dirty, Buck,” says Steve, re-situating himself at the other end of the training mat.  
  
“I never promised you a clean fight, doll,” teases Bucky, teeth dragging over his bottom lip. “You think an alien or somethin’s about to fight _fair_?”

“I’ll be damned if they fight like _you_  do, Barnes,” says Steve, lunging for Bucky. Bucky counters him perfectly, metal arm diverting his attempted grapple. Bucky manages to slip past him, Bucky’s hand landing a solid smack against his ass. He stumbles, whipping around to glare at Bucky’s stupid, smug face.  
  
Steve doesn’t take the time to take up an offensive stance, Bucky recognizing any tell despite his attempts not to broadcast his next move. He tackles Bucky to the ground, straddling Bucky’s hips and pinning Bucky’s wrists with his hands. Before Bucky can flip them around, he grinds against Bucky’s hardening cock, stilling Bucky in his tracks as he leans over Bucky and whispers, “But I know how to play dirty, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	27. Trick or Treat, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are ready for their visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/152582994391/hello-um-do-you-have-any-halloween-stucky) in response to [glide-thru](http://glide-thru.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _Hello! :) um do you have any Halloween Stucky headcanons? Or maybe sexy costume ideas for them? Love your bottom Steve & top Bucky writing :)_

**Title** : Trick or Treat  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 535  
**Warnings** : established relationship, fluff, sexual themes, endearments  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/152582994391/hello-um-do-you-have-any-halloween-stucky) in response to [glide-thru](glide-thru.tumblr.com)'s prompt:  _Hello! :) um do you have any Halloween Stucky headcanons? Or maybe sexy costume ideas for them? Love your bottom Steve & top Bucky writing :)_

“You’re _sure_ the porch light is on, Steve?” asks Bucky, pulling aside the curtain and peeking out the kitchen window.  
  
“ _Yes_ , Buck. It’s not even dark yet, babe, relax,” says Steve, putting the last of their early dinner dishes into the dish washer. He closes the machine and stretches his arms over his head, glancing toward Bucky and chuckling. “You’re not even ready yet.”

“Aw _shit_. Come get me if–”  
  
“Yeah yeah, hurry up and sort yourself out,” laughs Steve, making sure the kitchen’s in order before looking out the front window. The stoops all along the street glow invitingly, skyline creeping from a clear robin’s egg to pinks and oranges. Leaves skitter along the gutters, whipping up onto the sidewalk with the occasional light breeze. He steps back from the window and glances down the hallway; Bucky’s still occupied in front of the bathroom mirror.

Bucky’s waistcoat fits snugly around Bucky’s broad chest, buttons fighting to contain the musculature underneath. His black trousers cling to his thick thighs, accentuating the length of Bucky’s legs and the tight curve of his behind. Steve exhales shakily and Bucky looks away from the mirror to stare at him.

“You alright, Stevie?” asks Bucky, lowering the brush in his hand and twisting toward the doorway, hip resting against the edge of the sink.

“ _Fine_ ,” says Steve, clearing his throat and then breathing in deeply. “You, uh, you look real good, Buck. Are you sure you wanna do this? We could just flick the porch light off and we could–”

“ _After_.” Bucky turns his attention back to the mirror, leaning in close. “You gotta finish getting ready, too.”

Steve gestures at his body. “Am I _not_ ready?”

Bucky pouts at his reflection. “You're really not gonna wear that hat?”

Steve sighs and turns toward their bedroom. “I'll wear the hat. Now finish up; they'll be here soon.” He grabs the floppy hat off of their dresser and plops it onto his head. The brim's so wide he has to tilt the hat back to even see.

“Look at you,” says Bucky, grin sharper than usual. He taps the brim of Steve's hat, hand falling to Steve's hip and pulling Steve close. “Aren't you _bewitching_ ,” he breathes, leaning in and letting his fangs scrape over Steve's neck. Steve gasps, hips hitching, and he smirks, pulling away.

“The offer still stands,” groans Steve, tipping his head in the direction of the front door. “I'll even keep the hat _and_ the cloak on.”

“Oh, you're still going to later, but do you think I put those decorations out for nothing, Rogers?” asks Bucky, letting go of Steve's hip and twisting around. The doorbell chimes and a variety of _Trick or Treat!_ s echo through the house. He tosses Steve a grin over his shoulder and hurries to the front door, Steve on his tail. “Happy Halloween!” he says, giving a candy bag to the Queen Elsa and BB-8 on their stoop. Steve joins him in the open doorway just as a young girl dressed as Captain America shouts her own Trick or Treat! “Great costume; Cap's my favorite, too!” he says, winking at Steve and dropping two candy bags into Cap's pumpkin bucket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
